Darkness
by saarandr
Summary: Aku, Haruno Sakura. Tidak lagi berharap tentang cinta atau siapapun yang akan mengeluarkanku dari kehidupan nista ini. Aku tak mau mimpi membuatku enggan menghadapi realitas. Karena, dia yang menjanjinkan cinta selamanya. Dia juga yang pergi setelah menyeretku kedalam kegelapan. AU/Rate M - Konten serta Bahasa Kasar.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

 **DARKNESS**

SasuSaku. Alternate Universe

 **Rate M for Mature Content, Theme, and Explicit language.**

.

.

.

.

 **Hanya sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari film-film favorit.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Electronic Dance Music_ yang dimainkan sang DJ menggema diruangan ini, kepala dan badanku bergerak seirama mengikuti alunan musik. Suara hingar bingar tempat ini sungguh sangat tidak asing, aku selalu menikmati _volume_ musik yang sangat keras bahkan kadang serasa membuat telingaku seperti akan pecah. _Well_ , banyak orang menganggap tempat malam seperti ini adalah tempat nista yang hanya akan membawa dampak buruk. Tapi tidak bagi sebagian orang—termasuk aku yang menganggap tempat ini sangat cocok untuk bersenang-bersenang, tempat ini merupakan tempat terindah yang bisa membuat kita lupa akan segala masalah yang ada, membuat diri ini tidak akan mendengar hal-hal menyakitkan yang memang tak seharusnya di dengar. Disisi kanan kiriku, orang-orang sedang asyik mengerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari menghentakan kakinya di lantai dansa, tanda mereka menikmati suasana di tempat ini. Sambil menikmati musik, aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku mencari seseorang diarah meja bar yang tidak jauh di depanku, dari sekian banyak orang yang sedang menikmati minuman ditangannya, maupun pasangan-pasangan yang sedang menyuguhkan pemandangan erotis— _berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan pasangan yang hampir melakukan 'itu'_ aku tidak menemukan orang yang kucari. Aku baru akan berjalan kearah bar atas, mungkin dia berada disana. Tapi tepat sebelum beranjak dari tempatku berada, _Handphone_ ku bergetar dan kulihat ada pesan dari orang yang aku cari.

Tayuya:

Sakuraaaaa, lo dimana? Gue nunggu dari tadi nih di toilet _._

Aku mulai berpikir dan _shit,_ aku benar-benar lupa jika aku mengatakan akan menemui Tayuya- _orang yang kucari_ di toilet.

Aku:

 _Sorry_ , gue lagi mau kesitu ko.

Balasku singkat, sambil berjalan ke arah toilet yang cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Saat berjalan aku merasa ada orang memperhatikanku- _sebenarnya aku mulai merasakan tatapan orang itu sejak tadi_ , ah mungkin ini hanya perasaanku.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Sakura berjalan kearah toilet, tapi sebelum sampai ke tempat itu, dia bertemu seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu dikelilingi banyak wanita, ada yang merangkulnya, ada yang menciumnya dan juga berbagi minuman dengannya, meski dia memiliki banyak tindik diwajahnya tidak membuat para wanita menjauhinya, malah disaat sang lelaki membalas mencubu para wanita itu, mereka malah semakin cekikikan dan sesekali menutup matanya menikmati cumbuan sang lelaki, malam yang sungguh bergairah bukan? Kegiatan lelaki itu berhenti saat Sakura semakin dekat, dia menarik wajah Sakura untuk berbisik sesuatu padanya, setelah selesai mendegar kata-kata yang dibisikan lelaki itu, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan dia terus berjalan dengan tergesah menuju toilet tadi jangan sampai Tayuya marah kepadanya— _meski sepertinya sudah terlanjur_.

"Lo lama banget _anjing_ , gue udah ga kuat nih."

Kata Tayuya sambil sedikit beteriak, saat Sakura baru saja sampai dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Sepertinya toilet ini sepi sehingga Tayuya berani menyebutkan hal itu dengan keras,

"Sorry sorry, tadi ada urusan dulu.."

"Udah cepet mana sini _barangnya._ " Kesabaran Tayuya sungguh habis. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura mengeluarkan _barang_ _itu_ dari sakunya, dia memberikannya pada Tayuya tapi sebelum sampai ditangan Tayuya, ada orang lain masuk ke toilet. Orang itu membasuh mukanya dan mulai berdandan di kaca toilet. Tayuya mulai mengangkat alisnya dan Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kesal, sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang sangat membutuhkan _barangnya_. Mungkin dalam hati Tayuya ingin membunuh orang itu yang mengganggu transaksi pentingnya.

"Sakura muka lo kenapa sih? Ko pucet gitu?" Tanya Tayuya, sambil mengambil sesuatu di tas kecil yang ia bawa. Sakura hanya diam tanpa membalas apapun. Tayuya menyodorkan _lipstic_ k yang dia ambil dari tas kecilnya dan juga uang yang dia lipat kecil di sebelah _lipstick_ tersebut. "Nih, pake _lipstick_ gue" tawar Tayuya, Sakura mengambil lipstick dan uang itu sambil menyelipkan _barangnya_ saat mengambilnya dari tangan Tayuya. Kemudian Sakura berpura-pura melihat kearah kaca dan memakai lipstick itu. Tayuya memasukan barang yang ia butuhkan ke dalam tasnya, dan menyibukan diri melihat kearah _iPhone_ sambil membalas beberapapesan yang masuk.

"Ini lipstick lo, _thanks._ " Sakura m emberikan lagi lipstick yang pura-pura di pinjamnya kepada Tayuya. " _Okay_ , gue duluan ya.. _bye_ " Tayuya pun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari toilet. Sementara Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan melanjutkan aksi pura-puranya dengan membenarkan rambutnya di kaca toilet. Kemudian Sakura keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan orang yang tadi sempat mengganggu dia dan Tayuya. Disisi lain, orang yang tadi masuk ke toilet sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka sampai akhir dan sepertinya orang itu mulai merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan pergi lagi ke kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku harus mencari orang baru, agar _barang_ yang ada padaku ini tidak sia-sia dan setoran uang ke Pein- _orang yang berbisik tadi, sekaligus bosku_ tak marah karena aku tak dapat menjual barangnya. Aku mulai bergabung dengan orang-orang di lantai dansa lebih tepatnya cowok-cowok _kece_ yang bahkan tidak aku kenal, ada sekitar 4 cowok dan mereka terlihat belum saatnya datang ketempat ini, mereka sepertinya masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas— _itu terlihat karena mereka begitu fresh dan masih sangat menggemaskan_. Aku jadi mengingat masa putih abu 3 tahun lalu, dimana semua berawal..

 _Well_ , sudahlah aku tak perlu mengingat lagi kan? Cowok-cowok itu tersenyum dan _welcome_ terhadap keberadaanku dan mulai mengiringiku berdansa, aku bergerak sesuai irama lagu yang kutahu merupakan lagu salah satu DJ favoritku, _Calvin Harris_. "Lo cantik banget." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berbisik di telingaku, salah satu dari 4 orang itu mulai mengodaku. Tampangnya lumayan juga, dia cukup tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu. Tanpa menggubris kata-katanya aku hanya membalas tersenyum dan dia mulai berani mendekat dan menatapku dengan intens, "Nama lo siapa?" tanyanya sambil terus mendekatkan badannya padaku _. Berani juga nih cowok_ , batinku. Aku membalas perilalunya dengan mengalungkan tangan di lehernya dan tersenyum tanpa menjawab pernyataan tadi. Dia terlihat menyeringai dan membalas memegang pinggangku, matanya yang menatapku menyiratkan hal _itu_. Dia terlihat sangat _on_ dengan posisi kita sekarang, dasar memang anak sekolah, posisi seperti ini saja dapat membuatnya bergairah. Padahal aku hanya memancingnya agar mau membeli _barangku_ , tapi sepertinya dia akan meminta hal lain. Aku mulai melepaskan rangkulan, dia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Saat sedang menikmati musik dengan cowo merah ini, aku sempat melihat ke arah bar dan aku melihat orang yang tadi ada di toilet melihat kearahku dan berbisik ke teman lelakinya-atau mungkin kekasihnya, sambil sekilas melirik ke arahku. Perasaanku jadi semakin tidak enak ketika melihat lelaki disebelahnya itu adalah lelaki yang sedari tadi aku rasa terus melihat kearahku saat mencari Tayuya. Kemudian lelaki itu turun dari kursi di barnya, saat mulai melangkah jaketnya tersibak dan aku meliat senjata api-itu samar tapi aku yakin itu pistol. _Oh shit!_ Aku baru sadar kalau mungkin mereka polisi yang sedang menyamar disini dan mecari pengedar sepertiku.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mendorong cowo merah itu dan mulai berusaha keluar dari kerumunan "Eh, lo mau kemana?" cowok tadi sempat memegangku sebelum aku pergi tapi karna aku mendorongnya, aku terlepas dari genggamannya dan aku mulai berlari keluar _club_ malam ini. Saat telah melihat ramainya jalan raya di malam hari aku menengok kebelakangku-berharap orang-orang tadi tak mengejarku dan mereka bukan orang-orang sialan yang aku bayangkan. Dan sialnya mereka benar mengejarku, aku biasanya tak sebodoh malam ini, biasanya aku akan segera sadar jika ada polisi yang menyamar tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Aku terus berlari menerobos keramaian jalan ini, secepat mungkin berlari menjauh dari polisi-polisi itu. Tanpa meminta maaf kepada orang yang aku tabrak aku terus berlari "bangsat lo kalo jalan liat-liat kali ewhh!" aku mendegar samar suara cewek yang tadi aku tabrak, bukan, sepertinya bukan cewek. Lebih tapatnya sih banci, aku bisa terus mendengar dia mengumpat padaku dengan suara keras ala cowok- _yg dibuat sangat girly._ Setelah kurasa cukup jauh berlari aku melihat kebelakangku dan sialnya polisi-polisi masih mengejarku.

Aku kehabisan tenagaku dan mulai berfikir untuk bersembunyi, tapi dimana? Aku melihat ada pasar tradisional tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Ah, masa harus bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini sih!" batinku. Karena tak ada pilihan lain aku mulai masuk ke pasar tradisional yg sangat menjijikan itu dan mulai mencari tempat persembunyian, sambil berharap para polisi yang mengikuti tidak lagi menegejar. Aku bersembunyi disalah satu meja yang terbuat dari kayu, dan aku mulai mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat itu pasti para polisi sialan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian suara langkah para polisi sialan itu mulai menjauh. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku menyelipkan _barangku_ di celah meja pedagang ini, setelah menyembunyikan itu aku merasa ada sesuatu di pundakku aku mecoba mengabaikannya tapi aku mulai merasa ada hewan berbulu bau yg berjalan di pundaku dengan decitan yang membuatku mulai merasa mual. Hewan itu, tikus hitam bau yang terus berjalan di pundakku sehingga aku tak bisa bertahan lama, pada akhirnya aku mulai menjerit karena tadi tikus itu seperti akan masuk ke bajuku. Tentu saja dengan jeritanku aku membuat para polisi yang tadi sempat menjauh mulai kembali mendekat dan menyergapku, aku yang masih jijik dengan tikus yang tadi berada dipundakku tak dapat melawan apalagi salah satu dari polisi ini membawa pistol aku tak bisa apa-apa dan aku terlalu lelah untuk memberontak. Mereka— _para polisi_ menggiringku secara paksa keluar dari pasar tradisional.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Disisi lain, di Bukit Bintang yang sangat indah. Terlihat seorang lelaki sedang membantu gadis cantik turun dari mobilnya. Gadis itu turun dengan agak kesulitan, karena matanya tengah ditutupi sehelai kain. Dia berpegangan pada lelaki seraya keluar dari mobil itu sambil sedikit tertawa kecil, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, yang pasti dia terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini.

"Saara, buka matamu" Sasuke berkata sambil membuka dengan perlahan penutup mata yang tadi dia pasangkan pada gadis itu.

"Wow Sasuke…. ini benar-benar indah" Kata Saara terpesona pada pemandangan di depannya, langit malam tanpa awan yang dihiasi bintang dan jga _city light_ dari kota dibawah bukit ini.

"Aku gak tau ada tempat seindah ini." Saara berkata sambil mulai memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke membalas pelukannya dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan kotak merah yang sudah ia siapkan dari balik jaketnya.

"Saara…" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mulai menatap gadis itu, Saara membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman dan ia mulai berfikir berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Menikahlah denganku" kata Sasuke sambil membuka kotak merah yang ia bawa, disusul tatapan tak percaya dari Saara. Hening sesaat setelah Sasuke mengutarakan perasaanya, tapi tak lama setelah itu terdengar sebuah jawaban

"Aku mau Sasuke…" balas Saara tanpa keraguan, sambil mulai menangis bahagia ia memeluk Sasuke lagi, Saara tak menyangka akhirnya Sasuke bertanya hal ini padanya. Sasuke, lelaki yang Saara kenal tiga tahun lalu, lelaki dingin yang awalnya sangat sulit ia kenal, lelaki yang tak dapat ia sentuh, sekarang ada dihadapnnya bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar. Malam ini Saara terlihat sangat bahagia. Dekapannya semakin erat saat ada keraguan yang ia rasakan. Bukan.. ini bukan keraguan tentang perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Tapi keraguan ini… Ini keraguan tentang perasaan Sasuke kepadanya.

.

.

"Sasuke kamu ga pernah cerita kalo kamu suka ke bukit terus liat _city light?"_ Tanya Saara, saat di dalam mobil menuju ke arah rumahnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak suka pergi ke bukit. Dia hanya melihat adegan film dimana perempuan akan senang dibawa ke tempat seperti ini. Jadi dia memutuskan melamar Saara di bukti bintang tadi. Mungkin Saara akan menyukai rencana ini, pikirnya.

"Makasih buat hari ini.." Kata Saara saat mereka sampai di depan rumahnya. "Masuk dulu Sas" Ajak Saara, Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan tapi saat akan bergerak ke luar mobil ia mendegar suara _handphone_ nya berbunyi dan melihat ada panggilan masuk.

"Hallo"

"Hn, ya segera kesana"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Saara saat Sasuke baru selesai menutup teleponnya.

"Aku harus ke kantor polisi, Naruto tertangkap" Jawab Sasuke sambil, menyibakan rambut Saara yang mulai menutup matanya.

"Lagi"? Kata Saara sambil heran, kenapa bisa-bisanya Naruto— _teman dekat Sasuke sekaligus sepupunya_ , masih bisa tetap balap liar dan akhirnya tertangkap polisi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kamu hati-hati ya!" kata Saara sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke hanya menatap Saara dan membalas dengan anggukan, tak lama dia mulai masuk mobil segera bergegas munuju kantor polisi.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari kantor polisi sialan ini, setelah di introgasi berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tentu tak akan aku jawab dengan jujur, untung barang bukti sempat ku sembunyikan sehingga tadi mereka tidak bisa memproses lebih lanjut. Apalagi setelah ada jaminan dari sahabatku yang datang untuk melakukan kesaksiaan.

"Gila lo Sakura, gak cape apa ketangkep terus…" Ino-sahabatku sedari tadi terus mengoceh tak jelas tentang aku yang bisa-bisanya ke _gap_ polisi lagi. Dia sahabatku sejak dua tahun lalu, memang kami baru bersahabat selama dua tahun. Tapi aku seperti mengenalnya sudah cukup lama, dia begitu mengerti keadaan kehidupanku saat ini. Meski dia tau sisi tergelapku dia tetap berada disini, saat ini dia adalah orang penting dihidupku. "Sorry deh…" belum sempat selesai menjawabnya, Ino memotong ucapanku. "Lo tuh ya udah tau salah, diulang terus ngerepotin gue tau gak.." Ino terus mengoceh dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan mulai tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan, ini memang sudah sering terjadi— _aku tertangkap polisi_. Ino tanpa lelah manasihatiku sejak pertama kali aku tertangkap polisi dan dia juga tidak lelah mambantuku keluar dari kantor polisi. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa dia adalah sahabatku.

"Ra… Sakura…" Ino yang tadi mengoceh berhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku, dia menatap kedepan—ke arah suara itu dan terheran pada seorang lelaki yang memanggilku. Aku mengikuti arah tatapan Ino dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilku, dan seketika badanku menegang, melihat dia yang ada dihadapnku.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya lelaki bermata _onyx_ yang sedang menatapku dengan intens. Lelaki brengsek _,_ kenapa dia disini?

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Hallo semuaaa, perkenalkan aku Saara ini FF pertamaku. Jadi aku sangat membutuh kritik, saran, dll untuk melanjutkan cerita lewat Review/PM :)

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan atau malah jadi ga suka sama ceritanya _but let me know your opinion_ x

.

.

Ps: Saara itu nama author dan kebetulan samaan sama cerita diatas. Dia itu Saara dari tokoh di film Naruto: Shippuden the Movie - The Lost Tower


End file.
